Countdown
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Seven days is all Nogla has until he has to move out of Lui's place. A part of him wants to go while the other part feels the need to stay. How will he feel when his countdown reaches zero? Daithi De NoglaXLui Calibre
1. 7 Days Left

**A/N: So I never really thought I would be writing this couple but you know, I decided to just go for it. So hopefully you all enjoy this first chapter. I thought it was great so far so hopefully you will too. Alright, make sure to leave a review so I know how you feel. Enjoy!**

 _7 Days Left_

The shades were drawn down, closing out all of the unwanted light. His eyes remained staring up at the ceiling, the pattern burning in his mind. He didn't know how long he had been laying in his bed, staring up without doing anything else. His lips were parted, breathing softly, his eyes blinking every few seconds. His blanket was kicked off onto the floor, his pillow was trapped in his arms, remaining on his chest.

The door creaked open, Lui's smiling face popped in for a short moment. "Hey man, I just cooked some chicken. You want any?" He asked, stepping inside when seeing the other was awake.

Nogla looked over before sitting up, he scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." The door closed, he let out a sigh. Standing up, he made his way to the door. Pulling it open, his eyes squinted at the bright light coming from the hallway. Going for the bathroom, he closed the door behind him before making his way over to the mirror. He frowned at his appearance.

He really was a piece of work. Turning the handle, he splashed his face with cold water. Wiping his face off, he smiled at his reflection. His smile soon fell, he turned and left the room. Heading for the kitchen, it didn't take long to smell that chicken Lui had been talking about. Inhaling the delicious scent, he found his seat at the table.

This is how it had been for the last year of them living together. He watched Lui bring him his plate before setting it down in front of him. Not only did the smell impress him, the appearance did as well. "Thanks." He then watched Lui retreat to make his own plate. The guy took care of him, he could never thank him enough. But it was yesterday when he realized it, he had overstayed his stay.

Lui wasn't kicking him out, he really wasn't. He just reminded him that it had been a while since he first arrived at his place. So he promised the other that he would be gone within a week. Now he was stressed out, it wasn't about finding a place that worried him. What he was stressed about was the fact that he was going to be alone. Before moving to America, he lived with his mum for the longest time. Just living in a place all by himself made his hands sweat. Being with Lui for so long… it would just feel so strange.

He took his first bite and smiled, "Even though you only know how to cook about three things, I never get sick of them." He explained before going in for another bite. It tasted even better than the appearance and smell.

Lui smiled as he sat down next to the Irish man, "I know how to cook more than that thank you very much." He chuckled under his breath before eating his own. "I'm just glad you think it's good. Kind of dry if you ask me." He said slowly, inspecting a torn off piece. His nose scrunched, "I can do better."

Nogla smiled at him, ready to tell him it was untrue but was interrupted by a set of chimes. Raising a brow, he pat his pockets. Pulling out his phone, he saw it was his mom. Looking up at Lui, he stood. "I'll be right back," He headed for the front door and stepped out, that annoying chime following him. The moment the door closed behind him, he pressed the device to his ear. "Hello Mum," he took a seat on the top step.

"Hello dear!" Her voice sounded just as upbeat as ever. "I'm sorry I missed your call earlier, I went shopping and bought the most beautiful rug. Cant you believe it? It was only fifteen euro!" She excaimed, her voice full of excitement.

He listened to his mother go on and on about her shopping experience until she finally ran out of words, that or breath. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but I did need to talk to you about something..." He sighed, "I'm coming back home for good. I will get to see you and dad again, it's been a month hasnt it?" He could only manage a small smile. "Isn't that exciting?" He hated that his tone of voice didn't do so well with matching his words.

There was silence on the other end of the call for a short moment, "Did you and your friend get in a fight again?" Her voice was worried. "You almost came home only a month after you moved to America. You remember that? Did something happen?"

He rested his chin on his knees, "No? I just miss you so much and I want to see you. Don't you miss your son?" He asked, looking at the ground. He didnt want to talk about the past, especially not that time. Their arguments were always stupid, there wasnt even an argument this time. He was doing this own his own.

She let out a sigh, "You are always welcome here Daithi, I just don't want you running away from something of the sorts. What if you regret leaving and get mad at yourself?" She asked before letting out a sigh. "When are you thinking about flying back?" She then asked.

He poked at his shoes, "No more than a week. Six days actually, so you know it'll move fast." He felt a dread, he didn't know why it felt so strong. He was alright with leaving here, Lui would be happier. All the man did was clean up after him, he had to be annoyed by now. Plus maybe Lui could finally get that idea girlfriend he groans about. No more cock blocking.

"And you are completely sure you want to move back?" She asked to clarify.

His brows furrowed, of course he did. Why wouldn't he? This wasn't even his place anyway, it didn't matter what he wanted. "Yes mum, I'm sure. I'm going to have to let you go, my dinner is getting cold." This conversation was starting to make him feel uncomfortable, he'd rather be talking to her about her rug she adored so much. Standing, he gave his goodbyes before ending the call. Shoving the device back in his pocket, he made his way back inside. Going back to the kitchen, he frowned when seeing his plate was gone. So was Lui. "Hey Lui?" He called out, looking around for his room mate.

"In here dude!" The others voice called from the living room.

Nogla followed his voice to find him laying on the couch, playing Grand Theft Auto. "Where is my food?" He asked, one of his brows rose. "Don't tell me you were hungry enough to eat mine too!" He groaned, the event happening a few times before.

Lui chuckled, "I threw it away since it was gross. Pizza is on it's way." He explained, giving his full attention to the screen.

His lips pressed together, "Threw it away? That's wasting food! I thought it was great, I don't even want pizza." He huffed, "I wanted chicken." He took the seat next to him, noticing he was playing with the usual crew. He crossed his arms, his lip tucked out in a pout. His stomach growled lowly. Maybe he'd go to his room and play as well, get his mind off of things.. He wasn't really in the mood to be teased tonight however, maybe he would just go to bed. That sounded like a plan.

After today, he would only have six days left living with this guy. After that, five days. The thought made his chest tighten, he loved this place. Letting his eyes close, he listened to Lui curse next to him. He would just make sure to spend the rest of this week at the fullest he could ever make it.


	2. 6 Days Left

**A/N: Just as before, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 _6 Days Left_

His fingers strummed lightly at his guitar strings before the notes came to a complete stop, reaching over, he turned off his camera. Setting the instrument against the wall, he cleared his throat. His subscribers loved his videos where he sang so he tried to post one every so often. His mother told him he had a voice like his grandad, praising him all the time to her friends. He however thought he sounded like some screaming goat. But if others wanted to listen, he just wanted to make his listeners happy so he sang for them.

Scratching his belly, he looked over at his computer. Speaking of which, he needed to hurry up and get a video up for his viewers. He, Lui and Delirious had recorded one together he still needed to put up. He chuckled, playing with those two always made him want to laugh, they were so full of themselves. He'd have to make sure to record more with just the other two.

Humming softly, he left his room in search to get something to drink. His throat was always the driest after his singing, nothing a glass of water couldn't fix. Going to turn at the end of the hallway, he paused for a short moment. He could hear his roommates voice.

"He's busy man, he's recording something." Lui must have been talking to the others through his headset. "I don't want to interrupt him." He then cursed when he was shot, killing his streak. "He's singing something I guess, I don't know." His voice sounded slightly annoyed like he didn't want to push the subject.

Nogla pressed his back against the wall, his arms crossed. A small smile was place on his lips, at least he knew the other wouldn't interrupt him even if the other guys told him to. Lui was that kind of guy though wasn't he? He listened to the other talk to their friends, not caring that he had been eavesdropping.

"He stopped, I'll go grab him. Just give me a second. You guys are so persistent sometimes, I swear..." He then heard something hit the floor, probably his headset.

Standing up straight, he left the hallway with a growing smile. Going to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "You guys want me to play with you?" He asked over his shoulder, hearing the others footsteps. They've had this conversation a bit too many times, or at least it felt that way to him.

Lui was leaning against the door frame, "Yeah. Black Ops 2, any interest? I get if you're busy and everything. They just asked me to ask you." He shrugged his shoulders, going to go glance at his phone.

He drank the cup and sighed, "Don't you get tired of being the messenger?" He asked, washing his cup out. Ever since he came to the place, Evan or any of the other guys texted him to see if he wanted to play. Usually they asked Lui if he was online and half the time, they asked him if Lui wanted to play. It was a back and forth thing, he was never bothered by it.

"No?" He sounded confused, like he wasn't expecting the question. "Why should I?"

Nogla smiled, "Tell them I'll be on in a minute." Placing his cup in the strainer, he passed Lui on his way out of the room. Going back to his, he chuckled at himself. He felt a weird happiness, it was strange. Turning on his PC, he took a seat. Lui was a strange guy, he really was. Grabbing his headset, he placed them over his ears. It was time to shoot his friends, he could think about his roommate another time.

Hours had passed, he was laughed out by the time everyone had gotten off. His eyes were closed, just resting them for a little bit. Pulling his headset off, he sat it on the desk before slowly standing. His limbs were stiff, cracking as he finally moved. Groaning, he stretched out. Maybe he could watch some late night TV before he went to bed. Usually the other was hogging it with his games. Leaving his room, once more, the light blinded him. "Don't we ever turn off the damn hallway light?" He asked himself in a mutter, his eyes squinted.

Silence surrounded him, he rose a brow. "Lui?" He called out, getting no response. The guy had gotten off a little earlier than the rest had, maybe he had left? Peeking in the kitchen, there was no signs of life. Pursing his lips together, he headed to the living room. Lui would have told him if he was leaving, he always had. Now wasn't any different. Entering the room, he noticed the fan circulating. Taking a few steps forward, he stopped. Sighing, he shook his head.

Lui was sleeping on the couch, laying in a curled up position. He was snoring lightly, his face relaxed. It seemed all those hours of gaming really took their toll on him, he looked knocked out. The other didn't hold out when a chuckle escaped his lips.

"You gotta stop falling asleep out here, you're gonna get sick. I'm not going to take care of you either." He muttered softly, shaking his head at him. Turning, he headed back down the hall to Lui's room. Opening the door, he stepped inside. He chuckled when seeing the mess, how did Lui clean after him but never himself amazed him. Going over to the beg, he grabbed the blanket. His brows furrowed as he dodged the piles of trash and clothing, that guy needed to balance some things out. Going back, he covered the other male up. "When I move out, who's going to cover you up?" He asked softly, watching the other curl up tighter in the thick blanket. Smiling softly, he stretched once more with the shake of his head. Sitting down on the floor, he pressed his back against the couch. "Good night man." Hugging one of his knees, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Giving Lui one last glance, he gave his full attention to the program that was playing on the screen.


	3. 5 Days Left

**A/N: Enjoy, let me know what you thought in a review!**

 _5 Days Left_

"And here we see what is know as the Nogla. He's a rare find so we have to be careful around this one," Lui's Australian accent was on point. Screams and laughter filled the air, the whooshing sound of a roller coaster shot passed them.

Nogla laughed at the camera pointed in his face, "Shut up Lui." He chuckled, pushing the device away with his hand. Rolling his eyes, he pulled up his twitter on his phone. "I swear…."

Lui continued laughing before turning the camera back to himself, "There it is folks, even at an amusement park, Nogla cant enjoy some fun." He let out a dramatic sigh before ending his blog. "Even though its packed and we've been recognized a few times, I've been having a great time." He smirked, "Thanks for asking me out."

He shook his head, "You're making it seem like I asked you out!" He laughed at that, "You just came along all by yourself last time I checked." He scrolled down his twitter and smirked slightly himself as he got an idea. Looking over, he saw Lui was staring down at his own phone. Hiding his grin, he took a picture. He put it on a post, 'Lui with his date.. again'. Chuckling to himself, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Wanna go grab a corn dog?"

The other looked up and nodded, "Even though I'm full of cotton candy, why not?" He asked, another one of his smiles growing.

He shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked beside him, the only sound interrupting their peace was the soft breathing shared between them. It was a rather cold night for summer, if they let out a big enough breath, it was easy to see the air in front of them. Glancing over at the other, he noticed Lui was still staring at his phone. "You'd be a terrible boyfriend you know?"

Lui glanced up, "What?"

The Irish man chuckled, "Let's say this was a date. You have yet to take your eyes away from that phone of yours. If I were your date, I would have left you for another in less than a second." He explained, pointing to the device.

The other snorted, "What would you want me to do, hold your hand?" He asked, slipping his phone into his pocket.

He smiled, "No. Your hands are too dry for my taste." He noticed the corn dog stand, his stomach growled lightly. "I could probably eat six if I tried hard enough…."

Lui laughed, "Should have eaten some of my popcorn and cotton candy when I still had some." He pointed out before the two reached the stand. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet, "How many do you want?" He then asked, ready to pull out a few bills.

Nogla rose a brow, "You're offering to buy me food now? How sweet of you." Smiling, he pressed his lips together, "I think one should be enough." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out, he rose a brow. It was a twitter notification, looking through it, he paused. It was Delirious. He had put something about that picture he had taken of Lui only minutes ago.

 _DaithiDeNogla Well you are with him on these lately, Happy you have finally admitted it :)_

Lui held out the corn dogs, "Earth to Nogla?"

Nogla looked away from his screen to see the food just inches from the face. Taking it from him, he shoved his phone back in his pocket. This wasn't a date was it? It was just two friends hanging out casually. Looking at the corn dog Lui bought him, he took a bite. Friends bought each other food all the time, it wasn't weird at all.

"I kind of wanted to ride the ferris wheel, you in?" Lui asked, taking a bite of his own food. "Though I'm sure you aren't afraid of heights since you're already a skyscraper, so you cant use that as an excuse."

He looked over at the shorter man, his brows furrowed. This wasn't a date. Lui knew this wasn't a date.

The thing Delirious had said had remained on his mind even after they had returned from the amusement park. Now he was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he just needed to get a girlfriend or something, that would get his mind off some things.

Or Lui could always get a girlfriend, then maybe the other man wouldn't always ask him to go to places with him. Then he would have a girl he could hang out with and play games with. Blinking, his lips curled into a frown. That thought let a bitter taste in his mouth.

A car passed by, its lights reflecting through his window. He moved around to attempt to get comfortable but nothing was happening. He was really starting to get frustrated with everything. He was frustrated with Jon for even getting these thoughts in his head. He was frustrated with Lui for kicking him out even though he didn't want to leave. He was more frustrated with himself since he couldn't answer these questions he wanted to know.

Rolling on his side, he looked at his alarm clock. It was a little past two in the morning. He really needed to get some sleep but nothing was coming to him. His head was full of wandering thoughts that refused to settle down. Sighing in defeat, he sat up and scratched at his head. Maybe he could see if the boys were awake, it wouldn't be any surprise if they actually were. Walking over to his computer, he sat down. As the light came filling the room, he flinched. Rubbing at them, he opened up his Skype. Evan and Bryan were on, if he was lucky, maybe they would want to play something with him.


	4. 4 Days Left

_4 Days Left_

His eyes stared narrowed on the computer as he waited. It had already been ten minutes, what in the hell was taking that guy so long? He told him that he would be on soon, so what was he doing? Did he suddenly die or something? His lips were pressed tight as he grew impatient with each second that continued to pass. He really needed to talk to him. Sitting back in his chair, he sighed. Ever since yesterday, he couldn't get so many questions off of his mind.

Behind him, rain hit hard against his window. Thunder roared and lightning flashed in the sky. It had been storming all day, it hadn't let up in the slightest. Flash floods and thunderstorms took up all the news stations. And seemingly, the storm somewhat matched his mood, it was fitting for days like today.

His thoughts cleared when he finally saw the name pop up on his Skype. H2ODelerious. Calling him, he felt relieved when hearing his friends voice. It calmed him if only slightly, but hell, that was better than nothing. Now he could finally ask the questions that were haunting him in his sleep, the ones that refused to leave his mind.

"Sorry I took so long, my dog threw up everywhere. It was sick." That signature laugh of his filled Nogla's headset. "So what at we playing? Gmod?" He asked.

The Irish man nodded, "Yeah, that'll work." Loading up the game, he fidgeted in his seat. He couldn't just come right out with the questions, could he? That would give way too much away. He didn't know what to say as he and Delirious sat there and waited for the game of gmod to load up.

"Is there a reason you're being so quiet?" Delirious interrupted Nogla's thoughts with his unexpected question.

He didn't know what to say at first, "Oh it's just a little different playing with just one other person than playing with all the guys you know?" He managed to muster up. That was a good enough answer, wasn't it? God, he was terrible at lying, so he hoped that Delirious wouldn't be able to tell the difference if he was or not.

"Oh," Delirious dragged out, "I guess I'm just not good enough then?" He asked in a jokingly manner, a few chuckles of laughter escaping after. "If you want, we can invite the other-" He began to speak until the Irishman interrupted his sentence.

"No, that's not necessary." He quickly interrupted before sighing. "I actually need to talk to you about something, I'd rather not have the guys here to hear it." He started, feeling his face heat up if only a bit. He was glad though, that he felt like he could confide in Delirious whenever he was having problems of anything. The older man always listened, and gave the best advice he could.

There was a long pause, "I'm sorry Nogla, I can't accept your feelings." Jonathan let out a long breath, "I'm sorry." He repeated.

His brows shot up, "I'm not confessing to you! What the fuck?" He groaned as Delirious' laughter filled his headset once more. This was going to be harder than he thought, the other could never be serious. "Dude, stop laughing for a second and listen to me would you?" He finally asked in a huff, silence filling his ear. Leaning back, he stared at his character. "I need to know what you meant by the reply on my tweet yesterday."

"That tweet?" The other repeated, he hummed to himself as he thought. "Oh! About your date with Lui?" He asked.

Nogla nodded, "Yes, that one. What did you mean by that?" He asked, his brow raising. He wouldn't let the other know just how bothered he had been since he had checked his phone at the amusement park. But he needed to know, the meaning, the origin, what had caused it? Hell, he needed to know badly.

The other shrugged, "Nothing really man, it just looked like you were his date was all." He explained simply. "I wasn't trying to offend you or anything, it was just a joke." Delirious replied nonchalantly. All the guys messed with each other on twitter like that, he didn't think Nogla would pay any attention to it. He slid back in his chair, his face dropped. That was it? That was why he said what he said.

Rubbing his face in frustration, he groaned. "Oh..."

"Is everything okay dude? You sound like you have a lot on your mind." Delirious started, "I know most of the time I'm all kidding and jokes but just so you know, I can be serious. You can talk to me."

The words felt nice to hear, he leaned forward, hoping Lui was asleep at the moment. That was the last thing he needed right now. But finally, he gave into temptation and blurted out what was bothering him the most this past week. "Lui's kicking me out man and I don't want to leave." He finally confessed.

"Seriously? Man that's harsh. Did you guys get in an argument or something?" He asked.

Nogla shook his head, "No, nothing like that happened. He just reminded me that I've been here for a while." He explained, their game forgotten. Nogla hadn't planned on playing any games anyway, he just wanted to get all this crap off his chest.

"But did he actually say you had to leave?"

The Irishman paused, "Well no but he implied it."

Jon was quiet for a few more moments, still processing all this new information. He bet none of the other guys knew about Nogla moving out either. "Do you not want to leave since you don't feel like moving? Or do you just not want to go back to Ireland?" He inquired, curiously.

This felt like an interview now, he was starting to regret this. But in the end, he knew it was good for him to talk about things instead of keeping them pushed down away. "I miss Ireland but I don't feel the need to go back. I like America." He started and then sighed once more, "If Lui wants me to move then I will I guess." He finished.

"So what's stopping you then?" Delirious' question got him. "If its not the place you'd be moving to or moving in general, could it possibly the fact that you'll be leaving Lui?" His words shocked Nogla, and the younger man didn't know what to say. And suddenly, his computer went black, as did the lights above his head. Thunder clashed as he stared forward.

Lui? He didn't want to move because of Lui? He repeated the question in his mind, that couldn't be it could it?


	5. 3 Days Left

**A/N: Sorry about the wait you guys, just been busy with work and moving into my new apartment. So this is the last chapter so I do hope you enjoy. So... Enjoy!**

 _3 Days Left_

"What are you doing?" Lui asked, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

Nogla glanced up from the floor, he held some of his favorite collectables. "Packing? What are you doing?" He asked, gently setting them in the box in front of him.

"Watching you do something you really don't need to do." He answered back, now crossing his arms. "Common man, wouldn't you rather be playing along with us or watching a movie?" He suggested, his brows raising. "Anything has to be more fun than putting all your favorite stuff in cardboard boxes."

The Irish man shook his head, "I need to start sometime, why delay it any longer?" He sat another item inside, his brows were furrowed. Yesterday had confirmed it, he really needed to get out of here. He was thinking too much about things he never had thought of before. Feeling Lui's eyes still lingering on him, he licked his dry lips. This guys really knew how to make everything confusing. Pausing for a slight moment, he looked over at his roommate. "I'll come play when I'm done." Who knew if that was the actual truth or not but hopefully it would be satisfying enough for now.

Lui sighed and parted ways from the door frame, "Whatever man. Just don't take too long I guess." Turning around, he made his way out of the room. It might have been the Irish's mans imagination but he could have sworn he heard something strange from Lui's voice.

Once the other was gone, Nogla let out the breath it felt like he was holding in. Setting another item in the box, he bit back a frown. That guy was strange, first he made it seem like he wanted him out and now he wanted him to stay? Couldn't he make up his mind? Now here he was, stressing over anything and everything.

Staring at the half full box, he sighed. He really didn't want to do this... had he really overstayed his stay? He didn't really cause much commotion except for yelling when he got frustrated at his friends. Sure he left a mess here and there every so often but had it been noticed? He ran a hand through his hair before falling onto his back. Maybe he should just ask if he could stay? What would the problem be? What if Lui asked him why he wanted to stay? What would his answer be? Lui was one of his closest friends, they did everything together! They were like Delirious and Vanoss or Mini and Wildcat. People wouldn't be able to think it would be possible for the two to separate. He didn't even think it was possible.

He heard a set of chimes and glanced up. Struggling to stand, he was able to answer the call just in time. "Hello Mam..." He sat up straight and looked at the clock, it was late here, it had to be even more late there. What on earth was she doing calling him.

"Daithi!" She sounded a bit too excited. "How are you?" Her question was upbeat, just like her personality.

He smiled at her suddenness, "I'm good. Why are you calling me at this hour, shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, worry in his voice.

She smiled behind her words, "I have wonderful news for you David, you never would guess." She began.

He laughed at her jitteryness, he couldn't possibly know what was making her this happy. He smiled himself, "Don t keep me waiting mum, fill me in with this great news you have." He told her, taking a seat on his bed.

"Well, I was watching TV a few minutes ago..." She began, sounding breathless. "And I clicked on the weather channel and can you believe what I saw? A big storm is coming to Ireland this weekend!"

He paused and rose a brow, "How could that possibly be good news? What happens if you get hurt?"

The woman giggled on the other end of the line, "It's not good news, it's great news! I wouldn't be worrying about me, your father is taking all the precautions." She had to be beaming now. "You understand why I am telling you this right?" His silence caused her to sigh, "I thought you were smarter than this Dear. If a storm is coming as big as this one is, there wont be any airline traffic. So you cant come home until after the storm passes."

His smile fell as soon as the explanation came, "How is that great news?" He asked, his voice going flat. The weekend was already here, it wasn't possible to rush everything tomorrow to get back home.

"That means you have more time to talk to your friend and straighten out the problems you have together." She explained, her own voice softening. "Daithi, we know you don't want to come back here and it's really alright. I think you should tell him that you want to stay."

He felt his chest tighten, that nervous feeling from earlier was returning to him. How on earth did she know how he felt? He ran his hand through his hair, "How did you become so wise?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"Through many years of making stupid mistakes." She explained. "You don't think your father and I ever fought and wanted to separate? If you love them, you have to let them know." She explained, "Ask him what he thinks about you leaving, I bet you wont expect what his answer will be." She let out a sigh, "I don't want you to come back here with regrets left on your mind."

He nodded and smiled, "You're always there for me." He explained softly before nodding once more. "Maybe ill ask him tomorrow or something." Sure he was holding it off but he felt the need to gather his courage. He had no idea why but the others words would affect him no mater what his answer was. "Alright Ma, stay safe with the storm. Ill let you know when I reschedule my plane ride." If he did.

"I love you Daithi..."

"I love you too." Ending the call, he felt his shoulders drop. Why was she worrying so much for him like that? It was strange but it felt nice at the same time. Looking at his packed boxes, he couldn't lie to himself. He didn't like the sight of the cardboard. Standing, he walked passed the boxes and headed out of the room. Walking to the kitchen, he could hear Lui cursing at whatever game he was playing from the living room.

Pouring him a glass of water, he pressed his back against the counter and listened to the others voice. His eyes closed, he felt his chest tighten. He heard Lui's voice every day of the week, at all hours of the day. Could he really go back to just listening to him over the headset? Setting his glass down, he could still feel the dryness in his mouth. This was it, he was going to tell him. Leaving the kitchen, he rushed to the living room. He couldn't back out now, he needed to know.

Lui had his back to him, his hands clutching his controller. He was playing something new, minding his own business.

Nogla stopped right in front of him, much to the others dismay. His lips quivered, his eyes were wandering around. So much for gathering his courage. "Lui..." He started, getting the others attention. "Please don't make me move out."

Lui soon smiled as he pulled his headset off, "What are you going on about dude?" He asked before his smile grew. "Who said I was kicking you out?" He then asked, pausing his game. Chuckling, he then sighed. "Man, now I have to cut that out of the recording."

Although Lui thought nothing of it, Nogla was feeling the complete opposite. Lui wasn't kicking him out, "That means I can stay?" He asked, just to clarify.

Lui nodded, "As long as you want man, just don't freak out every time I tell you another year passed." He joked and looked up to see Nogla smiling back. "What?"

"I love you dude," Letting out his stress in a laugh, he fell back onto the couch. "So you aren't sick of cleaning up after me?" He asked, "You're okay that I yell in my room? You are okay with the fact that I love potatoes? You're okay with everything?"

The other nodded as he put his headset on, "I would have kicked you out within the first week if I wasn't." He informed before unpausing his game. He paused with a smile, "Oh yeah. Delirious just told me to tell you that you're gay."

Nogla laughed, he did sound pretty gay there. He then jumped up, "I have to go call my Mum." He had to go tell her that she was right. This countdown until he moved was over. He was planning to stay as long as he could.


End file.
